


Choptree

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Crack Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a Choptree? Where did it come from? Wait until America tells a story about a tree made in USA. </p><p> </p><p>Warning: I do not intend to make fun of anyone! This has some humor in it. Finally if you look at some stores you will find some things were made in China and Japan and other countries but rarely USA. This is meant as a joke, nothing more nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choptree

"In America there's a tree called Choptree. The reason behind it lead to the discovery that the branches are of fact ,chop sticks. The tree was found in the "new world" or known as America. How to require chop sticks from the Choptree was simple but yet confusing. It cause villagers to be extremely confuse about the tree and the requirements for the Choptree to give you chop sticks. 

Well as the days went on, America (who was stupid enough) to give the tree to Japan as a gift of being allies. America knew the legend was "fake" but to Japan who didn't know about the tree. On the Choptree had a tag on it said "Made in USA". Sadly Japan signed at the gift, and took the tag off. In the spring the Choptree gives Japan chop sticks, because one day Japan didn't wash dishes which lead to find he (with small hands) was able to use the two sticks as crane lifters. And that's where Japan got his chop sticks from."

 

 

"America, I don't want to be any disrespect but trees cannot grow chop sticks. It has to go through a system to be able to use chop sticks. Also my hands are not small, they're average for my people."

 

"Ve~ I wonder if there's a Pastatree?"

 

 

And that night America gave all the nations happy dreams.

 

** _A/n: I do not mean any disrespect of Japanese culture or hands. Also there's is no tree named Choptree, finally this was a joke of what my sister, dad, and I did while waiting for our food in a Japanese restraunt. This was meant to be humorous to everyone._ **


End file.
